Une histoire de musique et de jalousie
by Koakiwa
Summary: Akaashi n'avait jamais connu ce qu'était la jalousie à proprement parlée dans un couple. Il savait ce que s'était d'être frustré , heureux , amoureux , en colère. Mais jamais jaloux. Et finalement , il était bien heureux de savoir ce que c'était si cela finissait toujours comme ça.


_Alors oui , bien le bonjour et je suis en retard !_

 _J'écris ce OS pour m'excuser bien qu'il soit cours. Et sur un thème qui me tiens à cœur , la Korean Pop et BTS pour ceux qui « connaissent ». A vrai dire , je sais comment dirigé Mon regard t'observe , j'ai toute ma trame , mais a dire vrai j'ai du mal a commencer le chapitre , tout mes débuts ne me plaise pas et la fiction étant complexe , j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas cohérent. Je pense avancé du coté BokuAka , étant donnée qu'on se rapproche rapidement de la fin ( 2-4 chapitres encore je pense.)_

 _M'enfin je m'excuse énormément de tout mon retard , je suis censée avoir treize de moyenne pour la JE , et ma couleur – Ressembler sans faire attention a YoonGi mentholé mais chut - , et le bac oral me stresse totalement alors imaginé la galère pour écrire je n'ai même pas le temps pendant les vacances. J'ai l'impression de ne rien foutre et de faire trop de truc à la fois, et j'ai juste envie de me casser de mon lycée – Putain j'veux rentrer à New Edge ou Eurasium donc book et dessin informatique , Wooooaiii._

 _Bref voilà les raisons de mon retard et **je suis désolée** ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Akaashi n'était pas vraiment de nature jalouse. Pas que tout lui indiffère, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi piquer une crise alors qu'il savait que son petit ami était totalement _accro_ à lui , sans se venter. Alors d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne , depuis le début de sa relation avec Bokuto-san , c'était plutôt le blanc qui poussait les gueulantes ou tirait la gueule. Après tout le brun avait beau être le plus jeune , il était le plus _mature_ et le plus _taciturne_. Bokuto râlait souvent car même pendant leurs moment à deux , il restait assez peu émotif. Akaashi avait cependant grâce à son aînée , apprit à vivre la vie à pleine dents. Il souriait plus , riait plus franchement et souvent , et avait apprit une multitude de sentiment grâce à lui , frustration , envie , désir , joie , tristesse …

Mais il n'avait jusqu'à là jamais connu la jalousie.

Au début , il n'avait rien dit. Si son petit ami était un fou de musique , il n'allait pas piquer une crise pour une paire d'écouteur. Mais quand il avait commencer à remarquer que son capitaine devenait de plus en plus _accro_ à la Korean Pop , il avait commencer à froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait cependant, là aussi , rien dit , Bokuto était toujours autant avec lui , toujours autant amoureux de lui et câlin. Alors il avait laissé faire.

Il se prit une claque monumentale le jour où il avait allumé le téléphone de son copain car ils les avaient inter changer sans faire attention, après l'entraînement. Un des chanteurs du groupe préféré de son copain trônait en fond d'écran , et le tee-shirt relevé. Akaashi c'était pincé les lèvres , et n'avait cette soirée là, pas parler à son capitaine. Et sans qu'il ne fasse attention , une jalousie énorme prenait petit à petit possession de ses autres sentiments. Il avait cependant rendu le lendemain le téléphone a son capitaine, qui l'avait remercié joyeusement en lui embrassant la joue. Akaashi avait été pétrifié sur place , une douleur lui serrant le cœur.

D'où Bokuto-san ne l'embrassait plus directement les lèvres ? Il ne lui donnait plus _envie_ ?

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Akaashi ne lui avait pas répondu toute la journée d'avant. Il avait été frustré et énervé. Il avait ignoré Bokuto toute la journée , mais le jeune garçon était tellement _heureux_ qu'un nouvel album de son groupe soit sortit « Wings » qu'il n'y fit , encore une fois , pas attention. Akaashi avait alors continuer à l'ignorer , jusqu'à la fin de semaine. Il ne mangeait plus ensemble , Bokuto avait bien essayé de le faire jouer avec lui au club , mais Akaashi avait décidé d'aider les non-titulaires, ignorant royalement Bokuto.

Alors Bokuto c'était mit à réfléchir au plus grand plaisir de son petit ami. Et aucune réponse ne lui vain. Il se dit que le brun reviendrait vers lui quand il irait mieux , et laissa couler.

Mais le pire pour Akaashi fut sûrement quand Bokuto arriva au lycée avec une chemise rouge et noir à carreaux – Il ne pouvait nié que son petit ami était très sexy avec cette chemise , dont au dos trônait le prénom du chanteur préféré de son petit ami, « Jimin ». Akaashi avait littéralement bouillit de rage , et sans réfléchir , avait giflé son capitaine sous le regard de toute les personnes encore dans la cours extérieur.

Depuis Akaashi s'en voulait énormément et fuyait Bokuto comme la peste. Il n'avait lui-même pas comprit pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. C'était stupide. Il en était bien conscient. Le chanteur de son copain était _beaucoup plus vieux_ , c'était une _star coréenne_ et par-dessus le marché, déjà en couple avec Suga du même groupe. Oui , Akaashi avait vraiment honte de s'être renseigné à ce point. Soupirant en arrivant au gymnase , il chercha vaguement son capitaine. Passant près des vestiaires pour aller se changer , il poussa une protestation très peux masculine quand on lui tira le bras pour l'enfermer.

La pénombre l'empêchait de voir correctement , et mine de rien , il flippait réellement de ne pas savoir qui était avec lui. Une bouche se plaqua rudement sur la sienne au moment où il essaya de parler. Il comprit à cet instant que c'était son capitaine , Bokuto. Il le repoussa rapidement , fronçant les sourcils , l'air sérieux.

« Bokuto-san , ouvre cette porte , et laisse moi sortir. »

Ses yeux s'étant habitués , il put enfin distinguer son petit ami. Bokuto avait l'air _furax_. Akaashi eut pour la première fois peur de son compagnon. Il déglutit , reculant jusqu'aux casiers situés au fond de la salle.

« Akaashi. »

Le nommé avala difficilement sa salive , détournant le regard , répondant un « Oui ? » très maladroit. L'autre adolescent s'approcha , tel une rapace traquant sa proie. Il plaqua brutalement Akaashi aux cassier, un visage que Akaashi ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bo-Bokuto-san ? »

Le doigt de son capitaine lui intimèrent de se taire en se posant sur ses lèvres. Le brun déglutit une nouvelle fois , mal-à-l'aise.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça ses temps si ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? J'ai fait un truc de mal ? Tu ne m'aime plus ? , contrairement au visage que Bokuto se forçait à garder , sa voix pouvait permettre nettement de voir que le jeune homme était mal et malheureux , Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal , mais à chaque fois que je veux te parler , tu t'enfui ! »

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre , se sentant coupable. Il avait rendu son petit ami malheureux , lui aussi , et ils n'avaient même pas pus profiter de l'un et de l'autre. Il redressa un peu la tête , ouvrant timidement la bouche.

« Jalousie… Murmura très doucement le brun.

\- Quoi ? Plus fort Akaashi !

\- Je suis jaloux ! Bokuto-san depuis que Kuroo-san t'a fait écouter la Korean Pop , tu t'isole avec la musique ! Même quand on est ensemble ! J'ai n'ai rien dis au début , tu as le droit d'écouter ce que tu veux ! Mais la dernière fois , tu avait un des chanteurs en fond d'écran , et maintenant tu te ramène avec des vêtements avec son _nom_ ! C'est moi ton petit ami ! Pas eux ! Mais je sais que c'est stupide , c'est des stars, ils sont plus vieux , mais je peux pas m'en empêcher ! »

Akaashi reprit son souffle à bout , alors qu'il fixait ses pieds , ayant l'impression qu'il n'aurait rien du dire de tour cela. Il sentit une pression de lèvres contre son front , alors que deux bras puissant le serraient. Il releva la tête , surprit , interrogeant du regard Bokuto.

« Désolé, je ferais plus attention. Mais tu es le seul que j'aime , Keiji , tu est mon futur mari , mon prince , ma moitié. Plus tard , c'est toi que je veux épouser et donné donner le nom de Bokuto Keiji. Pas à quelqu'un d'autre ! J'aime ce style de musique , mais je peux très bien m'en passer avec toi et le volley. Je suis désoler.

Qui te dis que ça ne sera pas Akaashi Koutaro ? Akaashi avait décompressé , soulagé.

Ah non ! C'est moi qui est au dessus , c'est toi qui prend le nom de famille !

Dis aussi que je fais le rôle de la femme !

Entre autre ! »

Un blanc prit place , alors que les deux garçons se regardaient tendrement , avant d'exploser de rire à l'unisson. Akaashi avait peut être bien fait d'être jaloux , pour une fois.

« Hey , Akaashi , t'es mignon quand tu es jaloux , tu sais ? »

Et sans plus attendre , le capitaine déguerpit à une vitesse folle , pour échapper à son petit ami , qui souriait tendrement.


End file.
